Person to Persicom Tohru to Yui
by nosleeptillsatan
Summary: Tohru gets turned into a persicom and when she dies Yui steps in. PS not much chobits after ch 1 DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket or Chobits.

Authors Note: Hibiyas (Landlady) husbands name was never said, so for this story I will just call him Chaarii or Charlie in English. And I think his last name is Chitose. Enjoy!

3rd Person POV

Tohru walked up to the building. It was the right address that Chaarii's Secretary gave her. She pressed the door bell. An Intercom buzzed and someone asked, "What brings you here?" "Um, I am Tohru Honda, here to see Chaarii Chitose." She replied happily, as usual. The door opened, making Tohru jump back in surprise. When she got in it was nothing like she had ever seen. Ceilings 12 story's high, with glass chandeliers hanging down as if they were snowflakes falling but stuck on a string. A man in a suit came and led her to a big door. It was bigger than she could ever imagine a door, made of marble. Tohru thought he was the richest man in the world. When she went in Chaarii was standing there waiting for her.

He led Tohru down into his secret lab. She had no idea what she was getting into. She thought that she was getting a Persicom. Not turned into one. He thought. "OK Tohru, you need to lay down here." He said. "Why?" Tohru asked confused. "Because we need to get into your brain to make your Persicom special for you." He said. She laid down fooled and arm, leg, and head braces locked on her, she was stuck.

At the house Kyo and Yuki are fighting again. "WELL MAYBE TOHRU SHOULD BE REPLACED FOR A PESICOM!" Yuki said as a comeback to Kyo's. Kyo had said that he wished someone named Machi was a Persicom. "PLUS WHO THE HECK IS MACHI?" He asked also. "I DON'T KNOW YOU DAMN RAT!" Kyo screamed back. Finally the fight was over with Kyo on the ground in the yard.

What's going on‽ (?) Tohru thought. She saw him coming towards her with a needle, then it went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket or Chobits.

Authors Note: Sorry I haven't been on for a while. My inspiration was not here for a while plus school, but I'm back now! Also yes there will not be much more Chobits stuff sorry.

Kyo POV

Tohru hadn't eaten for a week and we had finally all decided to take her to the doctor.

"Well", the doctor started "I know what's wrong… This is not a human."

I almost ran out at that moment, but controlled myself.

"This is a persicom." He finally finished.

"BUT HOW THE HELL COULD SHE BE A PERSICOM, OTHER THAN THIS WEEK SHE WOULD EAT! AND THEY CAN'T EAT YOU IDIOT-"I was cut off with a kick to the side from Yuki.  
>"Stupid cat." Yuki said.<p>

"You see, she has blood, and organs, but no heart and lots of wires for a brain. It almost as if she has been turned into a persicom. We're going to keep her here for a while." The doctor said walking away.

The next day.

'Briiiiiiing, briiiiiiing.'

"Hello?" Yuki said answering the phone.

"What is it _rat_?" Kyo asked angrily.

The phone dropped.

"WHAT THE HE-"He said but was cut off by the word dead.

"Dead…she's dead." Yuki said filling the house with silence.

The next month.

Yui POV

It was a tough month but today was Valentines Day so I was surrounded by girls, my favorite.

"Kyo-"

"No take mine first!"

"Take my box of chocolates you love them right!"

Everyone was surrounding both who I like and his cousin, Yuki. I wish I could give Kyo my cod-fish cake. I know he likes fish, and hates chocolate. I know because he eats lots of fish at lunch, and throws away his chocolate any time he has it.

"Don't worry, Yui, I'll get you up there."

"Wait Mio-"

"WHISTLE!"

Everyone turned to look at us.

"What, I don't know how to whistle. Anyway, get your butts out of here NOW! Except for Kyo."

Then once everyone left, and my attempt to sneak out with the crowd failed, Mio pushed me forward. My shoes were untied, which equals falling on my face, dropping the cake, humiliation in front of who you like, and secret crying. I was lucky and Mio caught the cake and handed it to him, then dragged me out, still lying on the ground.

Kyo POV

What is this? I tasted it… cod? Why is cod in cake, although it's good, or at least better than chocolate. I ate it before anything else.

The next week.

Back to Yui POV

'Attention all students, we will be having a dance. Guys, suck it up you aren't the ones asking its girls only." Said Mio over the announcements. She was in the student council. About half of the boys in the room collapsed on the ground groaning. At that same moment Mio again came into the room and yelled at them, "I SAID SUCK IT UP!" They immediately got back into their seats. The day went by as usual except Lunch.

"So, the dance." Mio said.

"Yeah. What about it?" I replied quietly.

'You know what about it! Are you gonna ask K-?" She was cut off by a death glare from me and a hand over her mouth. Kyo walked by.

"-yo." She finished. "Sorry."

"No. It's like you asking…I don't know someone you like, but you don't like anyone! It's unfair!" I said then stopped realizing how loud I got with surrounding tables looking at me.

Mio POV

I had to get Yui to go with Kyo to the dance. Hmmm. Yes! That's it.

_Dear Kyo,_

_Will you go to the dance with me? Call my phone (1-805-568-2946) and ask me to go to the dance with you if you don't want _me _Mio to beat you up._

_Sincerely, _

_Yui Hirisiwa_

There and send. Just for that e-mail I changed it to '' which is Yui's e-mail.

Yui POV [PS if it doesn't work the me before Mio in the e-mail was crossed out in word. If anyone knows which things don't show up in fan fictions, please post them! Thanks!]

'_Please don't say you are laz-'my_ ringtone was cut off with my answer of the phone.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hi. Is this Yui?" I heard a familiar voice say angrily. A Kyo voice.

"Yes." I said nervous. Why was he calling! He doesn't have my number!

"Will you go stop threatening me?" He said.

"Wait what? Threatening?"

"YEAH YOU SAID YOU HAVE SOME GIRL BEAT ME UP. IT WON'T WORK I'LL WIN AYWAY!"

"Wait…I'll talk to you later!" I said hanging up the phone.

I ran downstairs and out the door. When I got to Mio's house I just smashed the door down. "WHAT THE HECK WHY THE CHICKEN NUGGETS DID YOU DO THAT!" I yelled. She started laughing.

"Chicken nuggets? How can I take you seriousl-"

"Shut up Mio." This time she saw the seriousness on my face.

"You threatened Kyo? He called me and said that I was threatening him. You said you would beat him up." I finished with fire in my eyes.

"Sorry-I was just trying him to go with yo-"

"Well now I don't know if I'm going at all—to school." I said leaving, tears in my eyes.


End file.
